paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
That Time an Alien was Shot Dead by Military Police
The Incident In a two hour period between 03:00 and 05:00 on January 18th, 1978, unidentified flying objects were sighted over Fort Dix and McGuire Air Force Base in Burlington County, New Jersey. Shortly after the sighting, a military policeman known by the pseudonym Jeffrey Morse was ordered to go to gate #5 of McGuire Air Force Base to allow a state trooper to enter the site after an alert had been issued. The trooper apparently wanted access to a runway area which led to the very back of the airfield, and connected to a heavily wooded area which is part of the Fort Dix training area. The trooper informed Morse that a Fort Dix MP (Military Police) had been pursuing a low-flying object, described as oval shaped and featureless, glowing with a bluish-green colour. The object hovered over the MP’s car, and a ‘thing’ appeared in front of the car, said to be about 4ft tall and grayish-brown in colour. It had long arms, a slender body and a ‘fat’ head. The MP had panicked and fired five rounds from his .45 calibre handgun into the body of the creature, and another into the UFO above him, which then flew straight up to join with eleven other objects high in the sky. The alien then ran off into the woods and escaped over the fence between the two bases before collapsing and dying on the deserted runway to which the state trooper had requested access. By the time that Morse heard about the incident, there were already several patrols involved. Morse and the state trooper found the body of the alien near the runway, likely having climbed over the fence and died while running. Despite the abberant turn of events, Morse and his colleagues still followed normal crime scene procedure, and attempted to rope off the area before the Air Force Office of Special Investigations (AFOSI) came over and took charge of the situation, relegating Morse to a background role, but he could still see what was going on from a distance. He claims that there was a ‘bad stench’ coming from the body, which he compared to ammonia. At varying times during his patrol duty, Morse was within 40-70ft from the prostrate body on runway #5. He was never close enough to guage finer details like facial features or its hands and feet, but as he revealed under additional interviews done for a MUFON symposium, he could see that the unclad, hairless body of the creautre was wet, shiny and snake-like under the glare of truck headlights. This description fits the anatomical description so often heard from supposed military sources who have claimed to see such beings at crash sites, as well as by an intriguing medical source who says that they performed an autopsy on such a specimen in the early 1950s. These beings are often called ‘Grays’ because of their skin colouration, and are widely known in UFO literature, supposedly being the entities behind the famed Roswell Crash. In that same MUFON interview, Morse was offered the suggestion that the entity could have been a deer or an escaped ape from a nearby military experimentation lab, but Morse immediately replied ‘No zoo nearby. We did have a problem with deer on the runway, but no one ever made such a big fuss over a deer’. Morse also claimed that there was a strong smell of ammonia in the night air, which is also a feature shared by many other UFO cases. Later that day, a blue beret-wearing team from Wright-Patterson Air Force Base arrived in a C-141 aircraft and approached the body. They sprayed the creature’s corpse with some kind of material projected from a portable tank before covering it with a white sheet, and by daybreak the body had been carefully set down on a platform with a wooden frame built around it. Finally, this frame was placed into a large, square metal container of silvery colour, whcih was estimated to be about 10x10ft with ‘undistinguishable’ blue markings. The mysterious men then loaded the box-in-a-box into the plane using a fork-lift and took off. Nothing more was said about the incident, no report was made and Morse and his companion were told that they would be court-martialled if they said anything about their experience on that day. The Aftermath Two days after the event, Morse and the other participants in the bizarre happening were summoned to Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio, where they were subject to an intimidating interrogation about the weird occurence, and were once again warned to not talk about the incident. As a side-note, Morse has supplied the names of the interrogators from his memories of their name badges, and their identities have been verified. Obviously their names will not be listed here. According to Morse, the people ‘told me about my duty to keep my mouth shut… I signed a form and it is supposed to bind me for life.’ Quickly after returning to McGuire Air Force Base, Morse had more questioning forthcoming, being debriefed about the event by his commanding officer – a lieutenant colonel whose name has also been confirmed. Shortly after the debrief had finished, each of the airmen who were involved in the encounter were transferred to separate overseas bases, with Morse being shipped to Okinawa, one of the Ryukyu Islands of Japan. The McGuire case is also interesting because a prominent UFO investigator named George Filer claimed to have been present at the base on the morning of January 18th in 1978, and told NIDS (National Institute for Discovery Science) that he had witnessed a commotion with red lights on one of the runways in question when he arrived at the base at 04:00. Filer further claimed that he heard from a Senior Master Sergeant at the McGuire command post on the same morning that UFO activity had been sighted by the control tower and captured on radar at Fort Dix, and that an alien had been shot and found dead on the runway at McGuire. In one more strange incident, this time in October of 1986 when Morse went on a trip back to the United States to visit his family. He was ‘detained’ in California under rather obscure pretenses. Outraged at the holdup, he filed a lawsuit against the California-based authority and notified the MUFON interviewer (named Stringfield) so that he could return to the US in January 1987 for court appearances. During Mores’s layover in the States, however, it seemed that he could learn nothing more about the cause or reason for his detainment, or the identity of the source who ordered the so-called ‘pick and hold’ operation. His legal probes had all been stalled in metaphorical red tape. The aftermath of this bizarre event certainly highlights the strange issue of the alleged harassment of UFO witnesses, apparently in an attempt to intimidate them into silence. Among these methods are the infamous Men in Black, who will be discussed at greater length in a later article. If the story supplied by Morse can be confirmed to be credible, then it could go a great length to undermining the UFO coverup as a whole. Unfortunately, if the government really are behind the UFO coverup (which I personally doubt they are) then Morses’s knowledge about the subject makes him vulnerable to attack and retaliation, thus impeding his ability to live a normal life. Debunker Debunked Despite the truly epic story that I have layed out for you, there are always going to be those who deny its veracity based on numerous different points. For example, the ‘Incident Report’ that Morse supplied has been disputed by the Air Force Office of Special Investigations (AFOSI) because the style of writing and terminology used within supposedly does not follow proper Air Force style, thus providing grounds for the accusation that this admittedly-fantastic story is a hoax. One of the key points made by AFOSI was that the pay grades of the witnesses were given instead of their ranks on the official form. However, we must remember to view both the angles taken by the believers and the debunkers with equal skepticism, and this becomes worth it when we realised that the AFOSI statement is incorrect, and that pay grades are frequently filed in official Air Force reports instead of ranks. Sources https://www.ufocasebook.com/ftdix.html http://www.thinkaboutitdocs.com/fort-dix-mcguire-afb-case/ Official Documents! https://www.ufocasebook.com/fortdixdocuments.html Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:UFO Crash Category:Dead Aliens Category:Oblong UFO